


Ничего

by M_Vish



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish
Summary: Подведенная черта. Иллюзия правильной жизни. Искусанные во сне губы и горящие от так и не сорвавшегося крика легкие. Тогда была боль. Сейчас не осталось ничего.





	Ничего

Бар был паршивым. Из тех, что встречаются в каждом городе: маленький, темный, с жирными столами и худым, как скелет, барменом. В таких барах нет места радости, сюда приходят забыть боль или себя. Утопить любые, даже самые примитивные эмоции. Залить любые переживания. В такие приходят за анестезией. Здесь не говорят друг с другом. Здесь погружаются в себя, чтобы выплыть наружу уже пустыми, закачанными под завязку лишь дешевым пойлом, вытесняющим все и вся.

Залпом опрокинув в себя дрянной виски, Арми хлопнул темным, в разводах стаканом о стойку, без слов прося долить ему еще. Уставший бармен молча выставил перед ним бутылку и вернулся к растиранию грязи по бокалам. Арми сморщился, глядя на посуду у него в руках, смутно понимая, что пьет точно из такого же не первой свежести стакана. Плевать. На все плевать. Может, ему повезет, и он подхватит что-нибудь страшное. Очень страшное, то, что тягуче медленно убивает, не давая даже надежды на спасение.

Когда-то он бы и не глянул в сторону подобных заведений, но сейчас чувствовал себя будто на своем месте. В этой пропахшей сыростью и табаком дыре, среди пьяни и скверны. Среди тех, кто никого не замечает, утопая в алкоголе и собственной никчемности, среди тех, кем теперь стал он сам.

Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Арми покосился на почти незаметно подсевшего к нему паренька. Ничего примечательного, субтильный, молодой, весь какой-то нервный, попадающий в резонанс с этим местом, контрастирующий с остальными амёбоподобными его обитателями. Но вот волосы — кудрявые и светлые — притягивали взгляд. Арми зажмурился, только вот картинка перед внутренним взором осталась прежней. Вспышкой ее мгновенно вытеснила другая. Болезненная, та, которую не зальешь никаким виски. Которую не выколешь героином по вене.

Волосы темные, непослушные, такие шелковистые под пальцами. Он открыл глаза и обвел уже помутневшим взглядом сидящего рядом мальчишку. Совсем юнец. Он глотнул пива и повернулся к Арми. Дерзко и пошло облизнув верхнюю губу, улыбнулся. Арми скривился — только шлюх ему сейчас не хватало. Видимо, заметив его настроение, услужливый, что редкость для таких заведений, бармен свел брови к переносице и качнул головой в сторону, явно адресуя кивок почуявшему наживу парню. Тот поднялся и, как-то виновато пожав плечами, ретировался.

Оставаться спокойным было все сложнее, Арми кивнул бармену и, выложив на стойку две сотни, покачиваясь, поднялся. Перед глазами все плыло, предметы растворялись, уступая место воспоминаниям.

Чертов мальчишка.

Он помнил, как любил того, другого. Светлого и теплого, с огнем в душе, о который так хотелось согреться.

Слегка затянувшаяся рана снова кровоточила. Такой искренний смех, такой наивный взгляд. Ярко, обжигающе, слишком прекрасно. Арми рухнул на ближайший стул. Закрыв усталые глаза, погрузился в ворох хаотичных воспоминаний.

Ему хотелось заорать во всю глотку от осознания того, как мало он в действительности помнил.

Вот разворошенная кровать, залитая солнцем. Чья? Его или?..

Общей не было никогда. И уже не будет.

На кровати, зарывшись в подушку, спал Тимми, а Арми смотрел. Тогда казалось, что был готов провести вот так вечность. Просто смотреть. Не отрываясь.

А вот коридор в лондонской квартире и сумки с одеждой Арми — всего на неделю, растянувшуюся на месяц.

Ему хотелось, как пазл, собрать все в единую картину, которой никогда не было — только мозаика из калейдоскопа осколков. И уже не будет. Ничего не будет. Ни сейчас и ни потом. Арми приоткрыл глаза и, подозвав бармена, попросил виски. Тот, молча удалившись, вернулся спустя минуту со стаканом и ополовиненной бутылкой. Арми плеснул почти не глядя и залпом влил в себя. Память, как назло, молчала, подкидывая лишь вспышки мелькающих в подсознании улыбок, нежных взглядов и пустого перрона. Если бы он тогда остался. Если бы его малодушие не было так велико. Если бы его решимость проявилась хоть чуть раньше.

Сейчас слишком поздно менять что-либо. Арми взял телефон, там, в глубинах сообщений, все еще есть их переписка, номер, по которому он так и не нашел сил позвонить. И фотография.

Единственная из тех, что он не решился удалить, малодушно уничтожая все, что было связано с ним. Та последняя фотография, что он сделал сам. Они оба на ней улыбались, Арми не помнил, что их рассмешило, ощущал тогда и видел сейчас любовь в собственных глазах.

Ту, что так испугала его.

От которой он рванул в прошлое, по пути уничтожая себя. Оставшись ни с чем в итоге. Подведенная черта. Иллюзия правильной жизни. Искусанные во сне губы и горящие от так и не сорвавшегося крика легкие. Тогда была боль. Сейчас не осталось ничего. Пустота манила и затягивала. Спасала от подкрадывающегося отчаяния. От режущей тупым ножом безысходности. Она — черная и вязкая — была единственным спасением. Ничего. Тогда было все. Потом осталось что-то. Сейчас — ничего.

Он мысленно погружался внутрь себя, туда, где когда-то было сердце, где на месте души зияла бездна. До сегодняшнего дня Арми не осознавал, насколько внутри все согревалось им и простым знанием, что где-то он есть и может быть счастлив.

Там, под кусками гниющего мяса, оставшегося от его сердца, лежало осознание — ничего больше не будет.

Никогда.

Иррационально он вдруг задумался о бесполезности некрологов в печатных изданиях. В первый момент сознание настойчиво отрицало прочитанное, забивая мозг ненужной информацией. В голове копошились миллионы разрозненных мыслей. В душе разгоралось старое пепелище. Теперь он понял. С всеобъемлющей четкостью понял — все в жизни можно исправить. Все. У него были сотни шансов что-то изменить. У него были тысячи возможностей все исправить. Но все исправилось и решилось без его участия. Все закончилось. Он закончился. Судьба, как дождливое шоссе, не прощает ошибок.

— За тебя, мой милый мальчик.

Арми отсалютовал в пространство и осушил стакан. Легче не становилось и уже вряд ли когда-либо станет. Ему не хотелось легче. Всего лишь хотелось поддержать свою пустоту. Чтобы не больно. Чтобы не сжигало сразу. Чтобы разъедало понемногу кислотой душу, просачиваясь по капле. Он, качнувшись, встал и, кивнув бармену то ли в знак благодарности, то ли просто прощаясь, вышел в промозглый ноябрь. Все можно исправить… Арми глубоко втянул морозный воздух и шагнул на дорогу.


End file.
